


Changed Her Mind

by planetundersiege



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Feels, Gen, I’m crying, Spoilers, Steven Universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: White had always thought her flaws were her weakness.





	Changed Her Mind

**Author's Note:**

> OK THE NEW EPS HAD ME SHOCK AND I JUST HAVE TO GET THIS OUT.

White had always thought her flaws where her weakness. She was an off color, and repressed it. Not even her fellow diamonds knew, and for millennia she had acted like the perfect gem. An example. Her empire had been perfect, she thought all impurities were wrong.

 

But she was the one who had been wrong the entire time.

 

She had pushed everyone away, made them fear her. She thought she was doing the right thing, but oh how she was wrong. She was wrong about everything. She had tried to not think about it, those thoughts were wrong.

 

But no.

 

When she met him, she finally realized it.

 

Steven.

 

Not Pink, not Rose, but Steven. He had shown her the light. What it truly meant to be a diamond, what it meant to be free. What it meant to be happy.

 

All these feelings were so strange, so new, and she caught herself confused all the time, wondering about the correct way to act. She didn’t want to do it wrong.

 

But Steven had just told her that she could be however she wanted, that being unique was what made her, EVERYONE, special.

 

And she believed him. What he said made so much sense, and for the first time in forever, she felt happy.

 

Yellow and Blue didn’t fear her, she didn’t have to feel insecure, they were all happy.

 

Their broken family was finally healed.

 

All thanks to Steven.

 

He had changed her mind.

 

He had changed the world.


End file.
